I'll Never Forget You
by SnipsSkywalker
Summary: He was deep in darkness, but holding on... slipping, but holding on.  Then I pulled him up from the dark...led him to the light.  And now he's gone.  Galen/Juno fic.


At first, I just thought of him as another of Vader's slaves. Another assassin with the sole purpose of brutally killing anyone who dared stand up to the empire, without mercy.

I'd seen too many of these, in my time serving the empire. And I believe that was what he really _was_… at first.

I saw him kill Jedi-enemies of the Empire, but living, breathing beings nonetheless- with cold, unfeeling power. But so _much_ power…his abilities were astounding. This strange Force he used to shoot shocks of deadly lightning from his fingertips, to grip his enemies and choke the life out of them, then toss them aside as if they were nothing. He only had to extend his fingers, and legions would fall. I was intrigued... and terrified. He was a weapon. An astonishingly powerful weapon, but a weapon. Cold. Unfeeling. Heartless. Just another tool to the empire.

I never would have imagined that he was capable of feeling such emotions. Anger, yes. Anger seemed to fuel his every move, somehow amplifying his amazing abilities. His animal screams of rage as he slashed through defenseless troops testified to that.

But love? I would never have dreamt that he could feel love. But I was wrong… so wrong. I was shocked when he came back for me after I had been branded a traitor. He came _back_…for _me_, even though he knew he was risking his own life doing so.

It was then that I realized he wasn't just another machine of war, programmed for destruction and nothing else. Behind that cold mask, behind that weapon capable of so much power it made my head spin, there was a man. And that man, able to easily bring down the most powerful beings in the universe, but supposedly incapable of feeling, that man _loved_ me.

And as I stumbled out of the containment chamber, weak and broken, he held me in his strong arms and held me close, warming my frozen cheeks with his breath, and whispering softly in my ear that it would be alright, carrying me far away from the horrible place they kept me for those long months… it was then that I realized that I loved him back.

And I honestly thought he had turned away from the empire, from his past as a killer for good. He began recruiting rebels to his cause, individuals wanting freedom from the empire's rule. I felt so betrayed when I found that he was still loyal to Vader, still his willing slave. Well perhaps not willing. No, not willing at all. I could hear the regret, the self-hatred in his voice as he confessed his loyalty to Vader to me. He despised himself for serving Vader, but he didn't have a choice.

Vader betrayed him…and captured his allies. The rebel alliance he had worked so hard to create had been crushed with one swift blow.

The SIth left him, my Galen, lying in the snow, almost frozen to death. My heart broke to seem him like that. So injured, so hurt, so alone. I dragged him aboard _The Rouge Shadow_ as best I could and held his hand, silently begging him to wake up.

And he did wake up… but he looked so distraught when he did. Vader's betrayal had come as a complete shock to him. But at last, he finally knew what he had to do. I flew the ship for him one last time, back to Vader, back to where we had started, knowing that I was flying him to his death. I knew that I would never see him again.

Just as he was about to jump off the ramp of _The Rouge Shadow_, I kissed him. A long, passionate kiss. For a split second, I was the happiest I've ever been in my life, with his hands wrapped around my head, his lips pressing mine. But I was ripped back into reality, as he broke the kiss, his sad, deep brown eyes gazing into mine.

"Goodbye, Juno." He said, his voice nearly breaking. The last time I'd ever hear him. I watched him disappear into the blackness. I reached out for him, but he was gone. Gone forever.

I've spent so many cold nights in tears, because I can't forget him. I can't forget his soft touch, his rare smile… that amazing smile that no-one but me has ever seen. I can't forget the wonderful feeling of his warm lips, his hand gripping mine.

I'll never forget you, Galen. I'll never forget you.


End file.
